powerstrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Justifiers: Foundation (Comic 1)
It was a dark, cloudy and ominous night. A billion drops of rain spattered against the ground every second. All that was heard that night on the express way was the sound of rain, cars rushing by in the streets and police sirens. It was a crime scene in the heart of the city someone was murdered. It was under a highway bridge on the hard concrete. Detective Johnson was at the scene with fellow law enforcement. He walked into the area and saw tents stationed for evidence revealing and testing. He walked up to everyone to see what they could tell him. He came around to the conclusion that a person someone very strong had beaten the victim with just his fist. The brutality of the killing leads to some other brute force killings that had happen lately. He just needed to find out if it was a pattern or not on how the person beat people to death. Aura watched them hiding on top of the nearest building. She put a bug on Detective Johnson a long time ago and heard all that was being said at the crime scene. She then put on her own investigation. After a few days she barely was getting anywhere. Then she heard on her radio that she altered to listen in on police frequencies that another murder had occurred. The murder was on the outskirts of the city in a alley. She then went right to the scene in search of a way to find the killer. Aura wasn't alone this time Speed Demon and Inferna where at the scene too. They met up and compared notes, Speed Demon and Inferna followed the police cars to this position. Aura then caught them up on their being a serial killer murdering people with just his brutal punching power. Aura then listened back in on the detective who showed up again to the scene. He found out the person was becoming more brutal with his attacks as he ripped the victim’s head off. Aura then saw a piece of evidence the police didn't capture. When they left she grabbed it immediately and examined it. It was tattered a piece of clothing with blood on it. It was probably the victims but she could maybe get some prints off the clothing. She examined it in his lab and got a print. She searched on her data file for known criminals aligned with this kind of work and got a mercenary by the name of Ferocity. Inferna and Speed Demon had fought the guy before and barely made it out alive. They told Aura everything they knew about the guy and that he was put in prison. Aura then said "They put him in a Juvenal facility since he was still a minor and he easily slaughtered the whole facility after his death sentence by lethal injection and let me look on my computer and tell you some more. It say also a message was found written in different shades of blood saying "Kill Kill Kill!!!" Inferna said "He's a mad man who will do anything for money." Inferna then said “Some cases show he wasn't under employment for multiple murders he did.” Speed Demon said "That is one messed up kid." Aura said "I can't get an exact reading on where he is but I can get his last location through running my facial recognition software though the city’s camera network."Speed Demon then said “You’ve got all the toys don't you?” Aura then said “None for you.” Speed Demon then said “Touchy, I like touchy.” Inferna then punched him in the arm and said “That touchy enough for you.” Speed Demon then said “This isn't the two on one I was thinking of ladies.” Inferna then said “Do you ever shut up?” Speed Demon then said “I was just trying to lighten up the mood, Jesus.” Aura then heard a beep on her computer and said “We’ve got a match, he’s downtown at a mall.” Speed Demon then said “A mall, who knew the guy had a love for fashion.” Aura then said “His next target must be there.” Inferna said "Let’s get him before it’s too late then." Aura then led the two down to her garage and turned on her car saying “!e and Inferna will ride, Speed Demon run down their and hold him off.” Speed Demon then said “I’ll do my best.” Meanwhile Ferocity had just entered the mall wearing jeans, gym shoes, a grey shirt and black jacket. He saw a caucasian woman in casual clothing walking out of a store with a tall, and extremely muscular black man wearing jogging pants with a hoodie, and a light skinned African-American woman standing 6’9 and was nicely toned and muscular wearing casual clothing with her long hair dark brown hair in a pony tail. Ferocity then quickly pulled out his pistol from underneath his jacket and shot at Sonya Roberts knocking her down to the ground. The tall woman next to her then yelled “Get her out of here Greg!” She then ripped of her civilian clothes to show her all black military outfit with a sleeveless bullet proof vest, and cargo pants. The girl then said "You messed with the wrong kinda people.” Ferocity tackled running through store walls, holding her. She then slammed her elbow into his spine making him let go of her. She then got up and punched him hard in the face and his head turn to the side. She then clobbered him with punch after punch each one packing more power. She then punched him in the face with all her might and he was smashed in the ground. She said "The names Spirit maybe this ass whooping will teach you not to mess with Powerstrike!" She then lifted her foot to stomp on his head. He caught her foot and pushed her back off of him. She tried to punch him but he caught her punch. He then applied pressure making the bones in her hand crack. He then began to bear hug her crushing her with his death grip. She said "Is this supposed to hurt all your doing is giving me a good back cracking." He then yelled in rage and applied full force. She then felt a pinch of pain and said "Now your starting to get somewhere but is that the best you've got here let me show you how to dominate a battle the right way." She then smashed her fist into the sides of his head making him release her. She then punched him in the gut and said "Let's take this somewhere more roomy." She then grabbed him by the neck and threw him out of the mall with all her might. Ferocity then said "No more playing around!" He then leaped at her and punched her in face with a fire fist at max power. The punch burned as it hurled her into cars in the parking lot. She laid on the ground in pain as he was running at her. Just then a fire blast hit him in the face and then a he felt a powerful burst of speed knocking him back. He looked up to see Speed Demon who had ran back next to Aura, and Inferna ready for battle. Aura then said “I thought I told you to hurry down here?!” Speed Demon then said “I got a little hungry.” Ferocity then said “I’m going to rip you all apart.” He ran at them when a heavy punch knocked him on the ground. It was Spirit who then picked up the biggest and heaviest truck in the parking lot and smashed it on him. Then Spirit ran up on him and pounded him over and over in the face blackening his eyes and bruising his face. Ferocity then kicked her off launching her back into a car. He then got up to a fire blast from Inferna knocking him back on his hands and knees. Ferocity then ran up and smacked Inferna aside into the ground, knocking her out. Spirit then had gotten up. Speed Demon ran around circling Ferocity. Ferocity then exploded with fire knocking him off his feet. He then was about to kill him when Aura shot a barrage of bullets at him with the him healing immediately after each shot. Aura then rolled down an array of bombs underneath him. The bombs exploded filling the area with smoke. Speed Demon got up to get close to examine the smoke. Then Speed Demon flew threw the smoke into a Aura knocking them both into a car. Inferna then blasted Ferocity from the side burning his skin badly and knocking him into the concrete. Ferocity then rose to his feet with his skin burning and charged at Inferna, knocking her down hard, cutting her and bruising her from the fall. Spirit then said "I'm finishing this fight.” Ferocity then said "I’m finishing you then your friends." He leaped at her but Spirit punched him directly in the face making him fall into the ground. She then said "Get up and I'll show you what I can really do." He jumped back to his feet and tied up with Spirit. Ferocity tried to headbutt her but he only hurt his skull she then said "That trick doesn't work on me punk." She then headbutted him making him stagger back. She then said "Time to wrap this up." Inferna then popped out of nowhere with a fire blast knocking Ferocity out cold. Inferna then said "Good job on the assist." Spirit then said "I think you assisted me." Aura then said while helping Speed Demon get back on his feet "Uh…guys, we’ve got company." Then a heavy artillery car arrived on the scene. The woman that was shot by Ferocity then walked out of the vehicle with Greg getting out of the driver seat and walked over to Ferocity to out him in restraints and throw him in the back of the vehicle. Spirit then said “Good to see your okay, ma’am.” The girl then said "You can't keep me down for long.” Spirit then smirked and said “Yeah, that’s true.” Aura then said “I don't want to seem blunt, but who are you exactly?” The woman then said “My name is Sonya Roberts, I work for Powerstrike like all of you, but I’m a little higher up on the food chain. You all did good work but your little team nearly destroyed the entire mall and got a lot of people hurt in the process. But all that aside you all just took out one of the most notorious mercenaries in the world. My boss has been telling me to assemble an elite team to use on intense high stake missions, and I was wondering if you all wanted to be that team?” Spirit then said "Do you guys really want to assemble this team because I think it we kicked ass." Speed Demon said "I'm in" Inferna said "Me too." Spirit said "You know I'm in." Aura said "Of course I'm in." And so The Justifiers were born.